Cinderella Divorces Sinbad (When Love is Gone)
WHEN LOVE IS GONE Performed by: Tami Tappan (Cinderella) Meanwhile, back in London, Sinbad and Cinderella arrived home from the party and they freed Dinah, Snipes, Peepers, and Patou from the ropes, as they led to the children's room. Dinah meowed with happiness. Cinderella smiled as she turned to Sinbad. "Sinbad, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Alice. After all, she's still a pre-teenage girl." At the party, Cinderella had a chat with her new husband, Prince Henry Charming, and he agreed to let Alice stay with Cody and Edmond in the nursery for a while. Sinbad yawned and said, Pshaw, Cinderella. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Snipes?" "Oh, of course not." said Snipes. Then he turned to Peepers, saying, "Don't you agree, Peepers?" "Of course." answered Peepers. She turned to Patou and asked, "Don't you ''agree, Patou?" "Why yes," Patou answered. "Isn't she right, Dinah?" Dinah smiled and nodded. Cinderella opened the door and gasped. Alice was not in her bed. She was gone! And Cody and Edmond were not in their beds, either. They were gone, too! Cinderella was panicked. "Alice! Cody! Edmond! Children, where are you?" The children were not in London anymore. Cinderella was heartbroken and she began to cry. Dinah meowed in sadness while Patou, Snipes, and Peepers cried in sorrow. Sinbad felt ashamed of himself for being too hard on his own daughter. Just then, a divorce lawyer came in the nursery and asked, "Cinderella Liddell?" Cinderella sadly nodded. "Sign here, please." Then Cinderella wrote her name on the divorce paper and the divorce lawyer told Sinbad that he can no longer be with his own wife and children anymore. As soon as the divorce lawyer left the nursery, Sinbad felt guilty. He left the house and into the garden in sadness. Cinderella knelt by the nursery window and took out a picture of herself and Sinbad and began to sing: Cinderella: There was a time'' When I was sure That you and I were truly one That our future was forever And would never come undone And we came so close to being close And though you cared for me There's distance in your eyes tonight So we're not meant to be The love is gone The love is gone The sweetest dream That you have ever known The love is gone The love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone There comes a moment in your life Like a window and you see Your future there before you And how perfect life can be But adventure calls with unknown voices Pulling you away Be careful or you may regret The choice you make someday When love is gone When love is gone The sweetest dream That we have ever known When love is gone When love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone It was almost love It was almost always It was like a fairytale we'd live out You and I And yes, some dream come true And yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Yes, some dreams come true Yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Meanwhile, back in Neverland, the song ended and Gadget Hackwrench began to cry and hugged Tony Toponi, crying. "Oh, there, there, Gadget." Gadget wept bitterly while hugging Tony, who feels sad. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Songs Category:Sad songs Category:Peter Pan series